Rachel
Rachel is one of the Golden Bracelets who appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. Rachel is the Cyan Bracelet and she first appears when Aingeru goes to Winder Forest. Rachel needs his help to cross the forest. Her main weapon is the Shuriken. This is a projectile weapon that has star form with all sharp borders. Thanks to telekinetic powers, the damage of this weapon can be bigger. The main ability of Rachel is Plasma Form. In this ability, Rachel changes her body into a plasma mass with a really high temperature and that can produce heat by herself. She has a nemesis that currently wears the Dark Cyan Bracelet, that is actually Ace. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Rachel is one of the Golden Bracelets who appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She is playable in Challenge Mode and VS Mode and unlocked when you win the Royal Icon in Crown City. She first appears when Aingeru goes to Winder Forest, she needs Aingeru's help because the forest is full of Dark Soldiers and she wants to be accompanied by other person. She doesn't want to get the 30 Icon but sometimes she tries to get some icon. She will go to see the "Sunday Fighting Tournament" and cheers her friends. Sometimes, she has to fight against some Dark Bracelets like Drake, Inferna and Garone. She also wants to fight against Ainhoa or Elena. Rachel has a hobby, she has to visit ruins and discover some antiquity. She discovered by chance the Space Orb in Oasis Ruins and it made that some Dark Bracelet went to this ruins. And she had to fight against some Dark Bracelets. One of her last battles is against Mars Commander, who wants to capture her but she could defense her. Personality Rachel is a bit moody, she can be very quiet but then she can be very nervous. She is very intelligent and a bookworm and she always has a story book in her bag. She is very suspicious. The first time she saw Pablo, she thought that he was a Dark Bracelet. Since that moment, she has had some frictions with Pablo. She doesn't trust herself and she needs some help in some battles, for example, she needs someone help to cross the Winder Forest and she is helped by Aingeru. She is friend of Ainhoa, who is complicity with her. She is very cheerful but she gets angry with some people. Rachel loves cities and she hopes arriving to a city and going shopping. She has met Ainhoa in a shop in Forestia City and they got crazy going shopping with Ainhoa.She is very romantic like Elena but she is more discrete than Elena. She is afraid of darkness and she has to have some lights to make anything. She likes drinking coffee when she goes to a cafe and in a camp. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *Dragon Muscles *Fiery Shuriken *Telekinesis Main Abilities *'Plasma Form' Main Weapon *'Shuriken' Trivia *She is based off of a classmate of the creator. *She was going to be called Raquel (her Spanish name), but Alange decided to change it. Gallery Rachel.PNG|Rachel and her shuriken RachelBoB.png|'Rachel' in BoB 4 Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Alange's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Fan Characters Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles